Meynara Lowsley
Meynara Lowsley is currently a civilian attendant affiliated with the First Regiment, accompanied by her familiar Adoni. Appearance Physical Meynara is not an entirely pleasant looking woman. There are numerous scars spread about her body, inflicted either by flames or by blades, some of the former from her own practice. Her hair is often kept up in a severe looking bun, just to keep it out of the way as she often forgets to get it cut. She is also short and a bit on the heavier side, but this does not mean she is unhealthy or completely out of shape. She knows her way around a blade almost as well as a fighter. However, one thing that will never be seen should she have any control of the situation is her right bicep. A brand that did not heal properly would rest there, and as such, her arms are never completely bare. Being a cursed Gilnean, she also has a more feral form. In worgen form, she stands a good bit taller, though still short for a worgen, but do not mistake that for weakness. She is more than strong enough to hold her own even without her magics, and she's not afraid to prove it, using her claws and teeth if need be. She actually has found it somewhat convinient to shift when in cold climates, though she often will only do so if she is alone, unless she is caught up in the heat of battle, or has gotten herself injured to the point that she can't think straight. Clothing Typically, Meynara is spotted in a dress of some sort, whether in or out of uniform. Out of uniform, her clothing choices are a bit more revealing, leaving her lower arms bare while straps or sleeves cover the upper arms. In uniform, she is covered from neck to toe in blue cloth, something that irks her. Even her hands have gloves on them, something that mentally helps her with control, should she start to lose it in the midst of whatever activity she is doing. She also has the typical blue pointy hat that many who dabble in magic seem to have, but if given the choice, it will not be seen anywhere on her person, and in fact she will do her best to 'lose' it. Arms Her hands could be said to be her weapon of choice, between her prior combat experience and her affinity for flames. Barring that, she usually prefers daggers of some sort, often keeping one either sheathed openly on her hip, or concealed on her calf if the former is not possible. Even in uniform, when she has a staff, she will keep the dagger with her. Now, she can use the staff in combat, should she have need, it just is not what she likes to use. Familiar She is almost never spotted without her familiar, the fire elemental kitten Adoni, nearby. Even Meynara isn't quite sure where he came from, only that one day, the little ball of flames appeared and started to follow her around, and that was that. The two get along well, as to be expected, and Meynara's affinity for flames is only helpful, as she can help keep the sometimes excitable kitten from burning his surroundings to a crisp. History Meynara has had a rather colored history, with all of the highs and lows expected present, and then some. What has happened in her past is not all that obvious, as she hides most of her feelings and thoughts behind a mask. Childhood As a young child, Meynara did not have a happy life. Her mother was a fairly talented mage who lived with her family just outside of Gilneas city, while her father was a fisherman. About eleven years after Meynara was born, her mother died giving birth to her younger brother, leaving her father a bitter man to raise two children. Making matters worse was the fact that Meynara was displaying some of the same talent her mother had, though it seemed almost entirely focused on the flames, causing more than one accident as she was learning. Her brother showed none of the talent Meynara and their mother did, but he also was a weak boy, not seeming able to do too terribly much without being tired out. This caused her to have to grow up fast, both to take care of her brother, as well as protect him and herself from their father. Adulthood and the Cataclysm The years passed, causing the girl to blossom into a woman, her control over fire growing stronger as she taught herself, being unable to properly find a teacher, and her affinity for reverse portals showing itself as it became a necessity for her to pull her brother away from their father as he bumbled around, drunk. And so, shortly before she turned twenty-eight, and her brother sixteen, on the verge of seventeen, their lives as they were, were shattered. The worgen were out in force, and chaos reigned for some time, though she couldn't keep track of it all. She saw her father fall and die, feeling nothing but relief at that. But then, her brother was attacked while she was trying to get food, and he was dragged away as she herself was attacked and bitten. Leaving Gilneas After gaining a measure of control over the curse that now claimed her, with more than a bit of help, she was one of many who boarded the boat and went to Darnassus, hoping that as she had not seen her brother after being bitten, that she might see him there, although a part of her is convinced he is dead. After some time in Darnassus, she decided it was time to leave the land of the Night Elves and seek human territory. First Job It was not long after arriving in Stormwind, perhaps a few weeks, that she met a man, claiming to be working for the betterment of the Alliance from the shadows. Given her rather negative outlook on things at the time, that suited her quite well. And so it was that she was initiated into a group of assassins, given the name 'Blackstorm' along with the brand on her arm, marking her as one of their own. She assisted with several smaller missions and a capaign of sorts in Northrend before the group returned home to rest in Stormwind. Unfortunately for them, their group's activities had been noticed by someone with their own group, and so her group was chased out of Stormwind and warned never to return. Assassin to Watchman? For nearly a year, Meynara stayed out of the kingdom of Stormwind, keeping her head low and working on her skills while she was in a self-imposed isolation. After this, she returned, finding an old aquaintance of her mother's who was now working for the Stormwind City Watch. She let herself be talked into joining, but found that it wasn't exactly quite the right sort of job for her. She couldn't take the criticism, and was likely to mouth off to anyone who tried to tell her what to do - excepting her mother's old friend. Circle of Magi and the First It was shortly after this, when she found herself unemployed, that she was found by the Circle of Magi. Well, found wouldn't quite be the right word, as she hadn't been lost or hidden, but she found herself associated with them, and thus was asked to assist with the First Regiment. As she would primarily be helping in transportation, she felt this to be a much better fit than her stint in the Watch, so she now found herself as a civilian attached to the military. What she had been forced to utilize to protect herself and her brother years ago, would now be used to assist the troops of the Alliance. House Parrigan For a short time, finding herself at loose ends, Meynara found herself assisting a noble house that had similar goals to the organization she had been with initially upon leaving her home. However, that stint was not very long, as those a part of it just went their seperate ways. Back to the Military Again at loose ends, she wandered for a short time before hearing that her assistance could possibly be needed, and so she found herself attached to the First once again. This time, however, she has found she is more than just transportation assistance, although officially that is all she does. This time, she has gotten herself involved in combat, though it couldn't be helped, and now she has shown without a doubt she is more than just a convinient little mage. Personality What Meynara shows the world is a carefree, happy sort of woman, who tries to find the positives in almost any situation. The moment trouble arises, or the moment someone manages to anger her, however, that is gone, replaced with a serious mage with more than her share of blood on her hands. She is not one for protocol, or ranks, and will listen to others only when it makes sense to her to do so, or if it's convinient. She doesn't care if someone is a knight, noble, or window washer, all are treated the same by her. Beliefs What she believes is simple. "Don't mess with me, I won't mess with you." She doesn't believe in any sort of higher power, or at the least not a purely positive one. She doesn't believe in any such thing as predetermined fate, or a benelovent Light watching over everyone. She has a healthy respect for nature, and the spirits involved with that, but that's as far as it goes, and she definitely does not worship them. Category:The First Regiment Category:Mages Category:Stormwind Circle of Magi Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean